


Embrace

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, mentions of mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Kise is out with friends and comes over to spend the night after missing you.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kise Ryouta/You
Kudos: 13





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to understand how to tag stories tbh. But I hope this fluff makes up for it! :D

She yearns for his scent, his warmth. Nights like these, _____ can't help the loneliness creeping in her chest. The shallow breaths, mind racing into a panic.. Everything comes tumbling at once, and she longs to reach out to her best friend.  
  
But he's out with friends and no way will she burden him while he's out having fun.  
  
Despite this, a sharp pain shoots through her chest, and tears being to creep along her eyes. She's being stubborn, ____ is well aware of this. But their relationship is still new... Despite them knowing each other for years. The idea of being openly vulnerable, to show this side of her as his 'girlfriend' seems a bit... challenging.. As if it's hard for her to wrap her mind around the idea.  
  
They're together... yet it doesn't seem so.  
  
Part of her wishes they could live together.. She craves it so much. To be able to wake up next to him every morning, it sends her heart into a frenzy she can't even begin to describe. And yet, she dreams it to be real. All she wants is to stare down at him, watch him sleep beside her. ____ imagines he would snore a lot.. The few times he spent the night, he always did. His hair would be in disarray, but those eyes... Oh those beautiful golden hues, they always held nothing but love and adoration for her...  
  
It's then she grabs her phone, pulling up that photo and finds her mind calming down just a little. Enough to wrap her thoughts around that he was hers... Kise Ryouta was all hers.. She couldn't help the blush on her cheeks from staring, and she finds herself being startled when her door slams open, and there he is, panting and out of breath.  
  
She quickly wipes away the tears, unable to hide the shock as she stares at him, wondering how he got in her house, why he's here...  
  
"Your mom let me in." he mumbles, quietly closing the door. He doesn't take time to strip from his sweater, revealing the pajama top he was wearing.. It dawns on her he's been wearing matching pants, and she looks back at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"I... I thought you were hanging out with friends..."  
  
"I was.." he replies, joining her in bed and pulls her into his chest. "But I was missing ____-cchi more... Plus it was kind of boring... We didn't do much of anything..."  
  
She's frozen in time for a few moments, trying to wrap her mind around what he said. Instead, she sinks effortlessly into his arms, allowing his scent to invade her nostrils. Everything rushes at her, and she lets her eyes drift shut, her fingers curling into his sweater and holding him tightly. She doesn't realize how much until he shifts, and they're laying on their sides...  
  
"_____-cchi? Are you okay?"  
  
She hears the underlying tone, can feel the worried stare on the top of her head. She lets out a soft sigh, breathing in his scent, his comfort a few more times, before opening her eyes and looking up at him.  
  
"I'm okay now."  
  
He doesn't say anything, instead, bends down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, before pulling the blankets over their bodies. Not much is said as they lay together, allowing sleep to take over and embrace them in a blissful warmth.


End file.
